The Curse of the Were-ponies (The Return of Discord)
by IamPinkiePie
Summary: (Very cheesy title, I know) When Discord returns to Ponyville, an ancient creature rises from the pages of history, finding and putting it's curse on him. It's up to Fluttershy to find a cure, before Discord's time runs out.
1. The Curse

I do NOT own MLP:FiM, It's characters or anything affiliated. I'm writing this for fun!

Please be easy on the reviews, I'm new.

* * *

Fluttershy's POV

"Run, Fluttershy!" Twilight called from above, flapping her wings frantically. I couldn't look up; if I didn't focus where I was going, I'd probably trip and be found. The branches from trees in the Everfree Forest above my head were too thick to fly out of, and the usually starry night was black with only a sliver of the Moon left. My right wing was damaged by the creature chasing me. It was too dark to be out here alone. Oh how I wish Twilight was on the ground with me now.

**1 week earlier**

"Discord!" I squealed with pure joy as my friend stood at the door. It had been 3 moons since I had last seen the draconequus and I was absolutely ecstatic. I could just scream out woo hoo.

"My dear Fluttershy it's marvellous to see you again." He smiled, handing me flowers that sang my favourite lullaby. I blushed ruby red and smiled, "They're lovely, Discord." I stuttered shyly. "Please, do come in." I continued, walking back into my home. He snapped his fingers and appeared in the living room, sitting on Angel's lounge. Angel gave a glare at him but I ignored this and started to talk with Discord.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

"Well I've been utterly bored out of my skull." He explained as his skull drifted from his face. I flinched as it came back to his face. "Princess Ce-Pest-ia is such a bore. This whole reforming thing is an absolute pain on my chaotic mind."

I pondered this for a split second and looked into his eyes, "I have an idea. There's a little home in the Everfree Forest. It's been abandoned for decades. You could spread some chaos there if you like. As long as it isn't so destructful." I suggested. He grinned widely, "Take me there!" He cheered. I smiled and started out the door and into the Everfree Forest. My mind was racing with happiness that my friend was here with me.

We soon passed Zecora's tree home. She had been out in Saddle Arabia for a few days, presumably getting new things for her potions and cures. It was quite a lovely home she had, and she was quite a helpful pony. Sometimes I would think about my first time meeting Zecora, and how scared we all were of her. How wrong we were that day.

The sun was setting and Discord was getting impatient. "Fluttershy, do you know where you're going?"

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't been here in a while," I told him, "I'll fly up and see if I can spot the house." I said, fluttering into the air. I soon got up high enough to see the whole forest, and I quickly spotted the home. I flew back down to Discord and saw the moon rising, the moon only a shard. I lead Discord through the forest, the leaves and thickets growing thicker and thicker. I heard a howl, but it wasn't a timberwolf. This sounded like a rusty howl, a husky howl. Then I realized, "Oh no." I said as I heard their hooves running toward us. I panicked, "Oh *no*!"

"What? Fluttershy, what was that?" Discord asked me. Then they jumped out of the bushes and cornered us. "Were-ponies!" I screeched.

"Fluttershy, fly!" Discord sternly shouted at me. I darted upward and battled out of the trees. Then I looked down and saw Discord snapping his fingers and disappearing. I sighed out of relief until one of the were-ponies flew up and out of the trees, spotting me.

Were-ponies had dark brown coats of long, shaggy fur and eyes that glowed emerald green. Any pony that was bitten still remained with their mane and tail, and if they were unicorns or pegasi, with their horns and wings. Were-ponies only came out every sliver of a moon, and they planned to make every pony like them. But this was all legend, or was it?

To my horror, I noticed the mane and tail of the were-pony was a rainbow colour. I gasped, "Rainbow Dash!" She smirked and flew after me at top speed. I screamed as loudly as possible, and as I waited for her to bite my ear, I heard a yowl. It didn't come from me, and I've never heard Rainbow yowl like that. I opened my eyes to see Discord floating in front of me, fur overtaking his body.

"Discord!" I cried out worriedly, flying closer. I held his face in my hooves, "You could've escaped!"

"If I had escaped, I would've left you. I couldn't do that to my friend." He smiled as the fur overtook the rest of him. His eyes closed and opened again with green, and he roared in my face. I flew as quickly as I could to Twilight's library. I fell through an open window and shut it hastily after me, locking it and diving to the floor. I heard the clopping of hooves and saw Twilight looking at me, head tilted in curiosity.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing here at this hour?" She asked.

"Were-ponies are in the Everfree Forest and they turned Discord into one of them!" I panicked, knees shaking.

"Fluttershy, were-ponies aren't real. And when did Discord get here?" She questioned, trotting over.

"Afternoon," I answered, "But Twilight, were-ponies _are_ real! I saw Rainbow Dash as one!"

Twilight stared at me and then broke into laughter, "Oh, Fluttershy, you must've had a bad dream."

"Just look outside!" I told her. She trotted past me and looked out of the window, eyes peeled for unusual behaviour. She turned her head to me, "See, Fluttershy? Nothing to-"

Rainbow Dash crashed into the window, shattering glass everywhere and pinning Twilight. We both screamed and Rainbow tried to bite Twilight's ear, her Rainbow mane furiously flicking side to side.

"SPIKE!" Twilight screamed. The purple and green baby dragon waddled into the room, half asleep, "Yeah, Twilie?"

"Make a letter to Princesses Celestia and Luna NOW! It's an emergency!"

Spike instantly noticed the scene and rushed for more parchment and a quill. _This is a time to_ _be brave, Fluttershy!_ I told myself.

"L-Leave my friend alone!" I stuttered loudly. Were-Rainbow turned and glared at me, leaping and pinning me, trying to bite my ear. I dodged furiously and Spike re-appeared with the parchment and quill. Twilight spoke quickly, "_Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, were-ponies have been found here in Ponyville, and the only way to put them at rest for now is to raise the sun and lower the moon. Please make haste, as my dear friend Fluttershy is being attacked by one of these dreadful creatures! From your fellow Princess, Twilight Sparkle._ Send it with haste, Spike!"

The baby dragon sent it quickly and I kept fighting off the creature.

**Luna's POV**

I watched over my wonderful night, the fireflies flying in the breeze while the light of the sliver-moon danced across Canterlot. I peered through my telescope for any far-off starlight, but nothing appeared. I knew what this meant. This cycle only happened once everyone 1000 years. This was the night I had shame upon, the night I had disowned long ago. The night that took my sister and I's parents. I shuddered at the memory and I felt a letter drop to my feet. I looked down and with my magic brought it to my eye level, reading it carefully. I ran back into the castle from the balcony, racing hurriedly through the corridors. I halted to a stop at my sister's door and pounded it with my hooves furiously. Her slumber should be awakened any moment now! I do not have time for thou if thou art in slumber!

"Celestia! Urgent news my dear sister!" I spoke using the Royal We. She opened the door, obviously angered about the halt in her slumber, "You could've woken all of Canterlot!" She told me. I shook my head and gave her the letter. She read it and started to run to the balcony, and I followed. Celestia had little knowledge about Were-ponies, as they were night creatures, but I had a bank full of knowledge about these beasts. But Celestia knew they were trouble. We came to a halt on the balcony and I lowered the moon with haste, my sister raising the sun. The Canterlot ponies awoke, and they weren't happy.

**Fluttershy's POV**

Rainbow Dash made one last try-bite for my ear before sunlight filled Twilight's library. Rainbow hissed and flew quickly out of the window and into the Everfree Forest. My heart beat was ten times faster than normal, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I stood and scanned the scene. Glass shone in the sunlight and our figures cast shadows into the room.

"T-twilight? What do we do?"

* * *

Remember to review! Love and cupcakes, IamPinkiePie


	2. The Cure

**Remember, I don't own MLP:FiM. If I did, there'd be way more Fluttercord**.

* * *

Fluttershy's POV

Twilight lead me through the Everfree Forest, the sky shining with the sun. I was extremely tired, as I hadn't slept in a while. Because of the were-ponies last night...Or this morning...or sometime, I got less sleep as the sun was still up. We were looking for Zecora's home, as she had come back from Saddle Arabia a few hours ago. She was our only hope. Perhaps she had a potion or cure for were-ponies? I could only hope. We came to her home and knocked on the door, only to hear a cheerful welcome, "Come in, my friends! My time in Saddle Arabia has come to an end."

We opened the door and trotted in, Zecora standing in front of a shelf full of new cures, potions and herbs. She turned around, "What can I help you with my dears? I promise to listen, I'm all ears." She smiled.

"Zecora, were-ponies have come back to the Everfree Forest." I started to explain.

"Ah yes. I have a potion to cure the curse of were-pony. Trust me, my friends, it's not a phony." She spoke in her unique rhyming ways. "But, I suggest you find out more about the curse, or your happiness could be turned into the worst."

"Why don't you go ask for more information from Princess Luna? And while you're in Canterlot," Zecora picked up a bottle and gave it to Twilight and I, "Could you give this to my friend, Laguna?"

We soon arrived in Canterlot and started to walk towards the castle after dropping off a potion to Zecora's friend, Laguna. I took notice that everypony was hot and bothered. The sun hadn't been this hot in ages, and all I could do was wonder why. I felt extremely sorry for these poor ponies, and I almost cried when a filly's ice-cream melted in an instance.

When Twilight and I approached the castle, we saw hundreds of Canterlot ponies yelling with their loudest of voices, probably because Princess Celestia wasn't lowering the sun. One of the guards pushing back the crowd noticed Twilight and let us through. We trotted into the castle and into the Throne Room. Princess Celestia sat in her throne, writing a message on a piece of parchment. She noticed our arrival and smiled, "Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, welcome." She spoke, her regal voice echoing throughout the room. I bowed respectfully to the Princess of the Sun and Twilight spoke up, "Princess Celestia, we were wondering where your sister might be. We need to talk to her about the were-ponies, Zecora suggested for us to see her."

"Luna is in her room at the moment, it's just up a floor. You'll notice it straight away." Celestia told us. We trotted off and through the castle, going up a winding staircase and walking down a long hall. To our left we soon saw Princess Luna's room's door. It was a very dark blue with her cutie mark in the middle. I knocked hesitantly and Princess Luna opened the door and let us in.

She sat down in a purple and blue lounge and invited us to sit down on two chairs. She sat up and spoke with her royal tone, "I predict thou have come to discuss the were-pony predicament?"

We nodded and she continued, "We cannot lower the sun until something is done about these foul beasts."

"But you must've lowered the sun every other time?" Twilight asked.

"Nay, we didn't think the were-ponies were such a huge problem. But that was until what happened with Celestia and I's parents." We dared not to ask about such a horrifying thing, and Luna went on, "There are cures for the were-pony curse, but you must get the cure into a were-pony before the end of the Shard Moon."

"Why before the end of the Shard Moon?" I asked.

"Well, legend says that whenever the moon becomes a shard, it means that a were-pony that died has entered the moon. From then on, for a week, they control the weather. They make it a hotter day so whoever raises the sun and moon is quicker to raise the moon. Celestia and I have developed our sense of independency not to be lenient to lower the sun and raise the moon. Anyway, when the Shard Moon ends, the were-ponies that are still alive fall into a time freezing sleep so when they awake in the next 1000 years, it will have only been a second."

"Oh no! I can't let that happen to Discord!" I panicked.

"Wait, Discord has been turned into a were-pony? His bite would be stronger than the other were-ponies because of his fang. His bite could _kill_."

I shuddered. If I attempted to cure my friend, I could end up getting myself killed.

* * *

We arrived back in Ponyville and at Zecora's home. We had to get Discord and Rainbow Dash back to their normal selves before the end of the Shard Moon; otherwise it'd be a disaster.

"How would we even get this into them?" I asked Zecora.

"Perhaps a simple trick is what you need to fulfil your good deed?" She suggested. I nodded and took the potion and Twilight and I set off for the hideout of the were-ponies. As we walked, the bushes got thinner and we approached a dark, damp cave. We quietly walked inside and spotted Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, Fluttershy, I'll pull open her jaw and you put the potion in her mouth." Twilight instructed. I nodded and we walked over to Dash. Twilight quickly opened Dashie's mouth and I poured the liquid in. She wakened and growled, but soon choked. She swallowed the liquid and the fur disappeared, and Rainbow spluttered, "What was THAT for?" She asked loudly. The other were-ponies awoke.

"Uh oh." She said. We all turned and flew out of the cave, flapping our winds wildly. I heard the wind making swoosh noises, and I turned to see Discord flying toward us.

"Why isn't he immune to the sun?!" I panicked.

Rainbow asked, "Who, Fluttershy?"

"DISCORD!" I squealed as I felt his lion-were-pony paw grab my right wing. I felt it break and he tried nipping my ear. Princess Luna's words echoed throughout my head, "_His bite could kill_." I saw Rainbow and Twilight come to kick at him with powerful legs.

"No-one hurts my friend and gets away with it, Dipcord-were-pony!" Rainbow hissed. Discord flew off in defeat, dropping me in the process. I felt the wind underneath me as I plummeted to the earth. Rainbow bolted down for me and grabbed me quickly, "Gotcha!"

We all quickly went to the hospital to get my wind repaired, and half a day later I was allowed out.

"How were you turned into a were-pony, Dash?" I spoke up. We were in Twilight's library, she was scanning through books about night creatures and rainbow and I chatted.

"One night I was going on a fly to practice a super secret new trick to impress the Wonderbolts, but then this pony came to me at full speed and bit my ear!" She explained, fury in her voice.

"Oh." I said. Twilight perked up, "Well girls we have to give Discord the potion before Friday night otherwise he'll be a were-pony for good."

"Nu-uh." Rainbow said, shaking her head. Her wild mane flicked furiously as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, worry in my voice. She can't be!

"Did you forget what Dipcord did to your wing?" She asked. "I can't help someone after doing that to my friend!" I looked at my wing that sat in a cast. I sighed, "Sadly I didn't forget, but remember he was under the were-pony curse! Discord would never do that purposely. Listen, I haven't known him for long, but I know him well enough to know he'd never do that if he wasn't under a spell."

"But why did he attack _you _in the first place?" Rainbow asked me. Twilight joined the conversation, "I read that were-ponies usually attack the ponies closest to them. That's why Discord attacked Fluttershy. She was his first friend."

I sighed. "I hope we get him back to normal. I want my friend back." I said, a silent tear rolling down my cheek.

* * *

Thanks for reading and remember to review! Love and cupcakes, IamPinkiePie


	3. The Crisis

I don't own MLP:FiM.

* * *

Fluttershy's POV

I carried a bottle of the potion Zecora had for were-ponies to the cave I had been to a few days earlier. Not only – I realized – did I have to cure Discord, but I had to cure the rest of the ponies. I walked into the cave with the silence of a mouse, the wind howling like a timberwolf. I cast a glance at all the ponies in the cave and saw a particular pony I knew. Her dark-and-light blue hair stuck out like a sore hoof and her glasses proved to me it was Vinyl Scratch.

Vinyl was a well known pony around Ponyville and Canterlot alike, with her love of wubbs and so forth. She lives with another pony that shares a taste in music, that's Octavia Melody. While Octavia plays regal, classical music, Vinyl's is more...Upbeat.

I walked forth and carefully opened up her jaw, putting the liquid in. The fur disappeared and Vinyl's glasses fell off as she stood, clattering to the ground. "Fluttershy, what are you doing here?"

"I- You became a were-pony and I found a cure. I gave it to you." I explained. Vinyl smiled, "Thanks. I better scat before those things wake up." She said, walking out of the cave. I looked around and recognized more ponies. Among them were Carrot Top, Derpy Hooves, Bon Bon and a pony I hadn't seen before. I trotted over to him carefully, studying his looks. He had a green robe with gold swirls, with a dark brown/black mane and tail. He had a strange helmet on that had two golden horns. I gave him the potion and he awoke with an angry glare.

"Who are-" I started to ask. He trotted out before I could end the sentence. I sighed and kept trying to give the antidote to all the ponies.

Luna's POV

The sun hadn't been let down for days. It affected the delicate balance of time, and life was a misery. Storm clouds, thankfully, had gathered in the sky, and rain pierced Canterlot like knives. I sat in my room, watching the rain thunder down from the heavens and on my window. I could faintly _see _Canterlot the rain was so heavy. I turned back to my room and saw in the far corner on a dresser table a music box. I had kept it all my life, as it was once my mother's. It was royal blue with small black diamonds encrusted around the edges of the rectangular prism. It had a black moon on the lid of the box with a white music note painted on it. Using my magic, I lifted it up and wound up a small key that activated the music box. The lid opened and a silver crescent moon with a black pony sitting on top spun around the music box, playing a soft, melodic tune. I smiled widely. Celestia had kept a golden warrior's helmet from our father, and I had kept this from our mother.

I decided it was time for a walk throughout the castle walls, so I stepped out of my room, kicking the door closed with my back left hoof. I made my way to the balcony and stepped out into the pouring rain, dragging in my telescope. I then stepped back outside, and saw some of the Canterlot ponies lavishing in the rain. It seemed now that life was good, but I heard the crash of glass from somewhere throughout the castle, and a scream that pierced the air. I knew that scream anywhere. I ran throughout the halls of the castle and into the room of my sister, Celestia. A bundle of dark brown fur lied on the ground, and the rain poured in from the broken window. Shattered glass was scattered all across the room and a pony with pure black and brown fur looked down at the now were-pony Celestia.

"The Shard Moon protector." I let the title pass over my tongue. This was the pony that lived in the shard moon. I stepped back and the pony edged closer, until it stopped and closed its eyes. It lifted into the air and the weather changed in an instant to a cold, dark night. My eyes widened and I pushed past her, flying into the night air. I had to get to Ponyville. And fast.

I landed in an open window of Twilight Sparkle's library, and I heard her rushing forth to me, "Princess Luna! What are you doing here?"

"The most terrible of news I have to inflict upon thee! The pony in the Shard Moon has escaped, and she has turned my dear sister into a were-pony! And she raised the moon!" I panicked.

"Oh dear! We have to find Fluttershy! She went to give the antidote to the affected ponies!"

"Say no more! Twilight Sparkle, let us go find Fluttershy!" I announced, zooming out the window. Twilight followed close behind me.

"Princess Luna!" twilight called out to me. I answered back, "Yes, Twilight?"

"Why was Discord immune to the sun as a were-pony?"She asked.

"Discord is not a full pony, Twilight. He's a mish mash of all things. He's immune to some of the side effects of normal were-ponies!" I told her. I spotted the cave where the were-ponies resided, and flew down there.

Fluttershy's POV

The moon had risen into the sky not long ago, and now I was face to face with the creature that had destroyed my wing. His emerald eyes burnt like fire in mine, and a shiver crept up my spine as he inched closer and closer. But his eyes made a rapid change. They were Discord's eyes! Then his shaggy fur retracted, leaving Discord in front of me, a confused look on his face.

"Discord!" I smiled, slinging my front hooves around his neck.

"Fluttershy? What are we doing here?" He asked. "And what happened to your wing?"

I looked him in the eyes and pulled away from the hug, "Discord, you were turned into a were-pony. And when you were a were-pony, you…A-attacked me." He gasped, "I didn't do any more damage did I? Are you OK?" He asked, giving me a sympathy hug, "Discord, I'm fine now. But…Why aren't you a were-pony?"

As I said this, he blinked his eyes and they turned emerald green again, the shaggy fur returning. I squeezed out of the hug and ran for my life. The were-Discord came running after me. But that's when I heard Twilight's voice, "Fluttershy! Keep running!"

"Twilight! I'm scared!" I called, tears of fear rolling down my cheeks. The trees grew thicker.

"Run, Fluttershy!" Twilight called from above, flapping her wings frantically. I couldn't look up; if I didn't focus where I was going, I'd probably trip and be found. The branches from trees in the Everfree Forest above my head were too thick to fly out of, and the usually starry night was black with only a sliver of the Moon left. My right wing was damaged by the creature chasing me. It was too dark to be out here alone. Oh how I wish Twilight was on the ground with me now.

But that's when I heard the thrashing of tree branches and leaves and I felt myself being pulled off the ground. I looked up to see Princess Luna carrying me, "Thank you, Princess Luna."

"We must go to Canterlot, Fluttershy! My sister has been bitten by these foul creatures!" She explained. She swung me onto her back, "Twilight!" She called, facing back to Twilight Sparkle.

"I need you to get everyone inside their homes! Keep them calm!" Luna told her. Twilight nodded and flew back to Ponyville, while Luna and I headed for Canterlot.

* * *

Remember to review! Thanks for all the reads! Love and cupcakes, IamPinkiePie


	4. The Castle

**I don't own MLP:FiM**

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

The rain over Canterlot pierced me like knives, while Luna flew to the castle. One of the windows, I noticed, was broken.

"Why don't we go there?" I suggested.

"My dear sister has been turned into a were-pony as well. That's her room; we want to keep as far away from her as possible until we have a good plan." Luna told me. I nodded and we flew to the balcony, Luna landing with the clop of her hooves. I leapt off her back and she led me into the castle, caution washing over me like a wave. A fright-filled mind was what lay in my head as she led me to the safety of her room.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked. Luna thought about this, "Do you have the potion?" She asked. I looked around for it, "Oh, no! I left it in Ponyville! I must've dropped it when I was running from Discord!"

Luna sighed, "I'll have to fly back to get it." I thought about this for a second, "Wait! One of Zecora's friends lives here in Canterlot! You could ask her for a potion!"

Luna nodded, "What a stupendous idea! I'll go search for her at once!" She cheered. "Pray tell, what is her name?" I smiled, "Her name is Laguna." Luna nodded and crept out of the room and to the balcony. A few seconds later, I saw through the window, Luna flying down toward Canterlot.

I sat in her room, wondering where all the guards were. I presumed they must've been at home with their families. I heard a trotting of heavy hooves and crept over to the door, locking it. It made a clicking sound and the being outside, I heard stamped its hooves. I hid out of the way of the keyhole just in case the monster looked in. I heard the trotting get further away, and I looked out of the keyhole to see Princess Celestia in her were-pony form. I shuddered as she left the hallway.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I had no clue where this Laguna was, but I was determined to find out. I searched all over Canterlot until I found a little shop which read "Potions and Cures" as a sign. I smiled and trotted to the door and out of the rain. I knocked my right hoof on the door, and a few seconds later, a dark blue pony came to the door. Her mane was snow white with light blue streaks, and it was complimented with a black bow. Her cutie mark was a clear glass full of purple liquid – a potion. She was a unicorn, "Are you Laguna?" I asked. The pony nodded, "Yes, Princess Luna. What brings you to my humble shop at this hour?" She asked coolly.

"I wish to know if you have the cure for the curse of were-ponies." I stated. She nodded and let me into the shop. "I know your dear sister is in trouble." She said. She twitched and she put a hoof on her head, "Oh my, so is Discord!" She exclaimed. My jaw dropped, "H-how do you know that?" I asked. She smiled, "I'm psychic." I nodded.

"Oh. Well, do you have the potion?" I asked. She nodded and, using her magic, got a bottle of liquid off the shelf. I paid her with bits and took the bottle and started to fly to the castle. I heard a loud scream, and identified it as Fluttershy.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

I could've been sleeping now. Peacefully, quietly, uninterrupted...But no, I have to get everypony safely into their homes and tell them to keep calm. Of course I had come to help out, but it doesn't mean I wanted to. Scootaloo had asked me why we had to stay in our homes and keep calm, but I quickly flew off before she could finish the sentence. I couldn't deal with the thought of that filly, sleepless at night. I shook my head and kept flying around, until I bumped into Twilight. She shook her head.

"Sorry, Dash. Is everyone safe?" She asked me. I nodded, "Yep, and now I'm going back home." I started to fly off, but Twilight grabbed my tail. "No you don't!" She told me, voice muffled. She let go of my tail and I floated back to her, "What is it now?"

"I need you to stay with m on-guard in the library, just incase we see anything suspicious. I sighed, "Fine. Let's go." We flew to the library, the wind swirling around us. I heard a loud bang and some lights flicker on. They came from Sugarcube Corner, and I could only guess who was setting off a party cannon in this most serious problem.

"I'll go handle that." I said, flying off to Sugarcube Corner as I heard Pinkie's laughter.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

I landed on the balcony and ran into the castle, the sound hooves running echoed throughout the castle and screams of terror filled the air. I saw Fluttershy running from my sister, and I bolted to Fluttershy's side.

"I have the potion!" I told her, running alongside.

"Well, how do we get it into her?" She panicked as we turned a corner. We ran down a hallway and through to a flight of stairs. We ran down them with caution, "I suggest we tire her out a little, then I'll hold her down and you feed her the potion."

"Ok." Fluttershy replied. We continued to run throughout the castle walls, until we got to the Throne Room. We were cornered. I leapt at Celestia and pinned her, "Now, Fluttershy!" She ran to Celestia's head and I gave the potion to her using my magic. She grabbed it and poured the liquid down Celestia's throat. The transformation begun, the hair retracting. My sister lifted her head drowsily, "Where-what happened?"

"You were turned into a were-pony, your majesty." Fluttershy told her. She stood and looked to me, "Fluttershy here fed you the potion, sister." I told her, putting in a good word for Fluttershy. Celestia looked to the yellow mare and smiled, "I commend you, Fluttershy. You will be rewarded for your actions." She smiled.

"Now, the shard pony is still in the castle walls." I started, "We need to find and transform her back to normal." I said. The ponies next to me nodded and we ran throughout the walls of the castle and to my sister's room. In it, we saw the Shard Pony, lying on the floor. She smirked and stood, defeated. I edged forward, but she leapt at me and tried to bite my ear. Celestia pushed the pony off me and pinned her. Fluttershy soon fed the beast the potion and the pony started to revert back to normal. She was an old mare with a dirty white coat and a greying mane.

"She's dead." I announced. Using our magic, Celestia and I lifted the pony and we all trotted outside and to the garden. We dug up a patch of land and carefully placed the mare in, putting the dirt back on her. We were silent for a moment in respect, but then we lifted our heads.

"We must go back to Ponyville and cure Discord. Then the curse of the were-pony will be gone." I announced. The two mares beside me gave a solemn nod, and Celestia opened her wings, lifting herself into the air and floating above Fluttershy and I. I let the injured mare climb on my back once again and soon I took off, into the air. The cold night air whispered a feeling of dread in my ear.

* * *

**Fluttershy's POV**

We soon arrived back in Ponyville, all the lights of the night dimmed by ponies in fear of the were-ponies. Princess Luna lowered herself to the ground and I clambered off her back in a muddle of hooves.

"We can go find Discord in the forest, now. Fluttershy, Celestia and I will – once we find Discord – put a freeze spell on him. He won't be able to move, but when we power the spell at him, he may be pushed in any direction. So be careful." Luna warned. I nodded and we all started into the forest.

A few minutes of walking later and I heard the rustling of tree branches, "W-what's that?" I asked. Discord leapt out of the bushes and in a flash Princess Celestia and Princess Luna fired their magic at him, bowling Discord against a tree. He was knocked unconscious, and so I ran to him. "You'll be normal again soon." I whispered pouring the potion into his mouth. His shaggy fur retracted and I beamed upon seeing Discord's normal self. He drowsily opened his eyes and caught site of mine. He smiled widely and went to hug me, but he was still in the spell. I looked over to the Princesses, giving them a nod, and they stopped the spell. He hugged me tightly, "Discord- I-I can't breathe!" I gasped for air. He loosened his hug.

"Thank you, Fluttershy!" He cheered. And for the first time in a while, I saw Princess Luna smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Apologies for the wait! Love and cupcakes, IamPinkiePie**


End file.
